


I’d Never Let You Down

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Costume Day, First Hug, Fluff, Implied Feelings, Miscommunication, Mount Rushmore or Less, Salt & Pepper, Tyrus - Freeform, angst w/ happy ending, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Cyrus Goodman and TJ Kippen are relatively good at communicating. However, what happens when a lack in communication leads to a huge misunderstanding? Will TJ and Cyrus wear matching costumes...or does TJ have other plans?





	I’d Never Let You Down

“Hey Cy...what did you want to ask me?” Buffy questions as she approaches Cyrus in the courtyard. Cyrus falls into step with Buffy, letting out a sigh.

“Do you think Andi will still be my friend if I bail on Mount Rushmore?” Cyrus asks. Buffy raises an eyebrow, glancing over at Cyrus.

“Quick answer? No.” Buffy says. Cyrus groans.

“Why are you asking this anyway? Are you planning on bailing?” Buffy questions. Cyrus shrugs.

“I wasn’t ‘planning’ on it, per se. More like...I was asked by someone else to wear matching costumes.” Cyrus explains. Buffy furrows her eyebrows together, stopping to look at Cyrus.

“Who asked you? You never normally back out of the group costumes...” Buffy asks. Cyrus avoids eye contact, looking instead in the distance.

“Uh...TJ asked me.” Cyrus confesses. Buffy looks taken aback for a moment, eventually smirking.

“TJ? As in...ex-jerk basketball player TJ? He is participating in costume day? I was NOT expecting that.” Buffy snorts. Cyrus laughs softly, shrugging.

“Yeah, and he asked me if I’d want to wear matching costumes with him. I really want to.” Cyrus admits. Buffy nods in understanding.

“Well...If there’s one thing you can count on Andi for...it’s her being furious that you backed out of a group thing.” Buffy says. Cyrus sighs.

“I know...I’m prepared to feel her wrath. But...I can’t say no to TJ. I mean...he wants to participate in costume day with me! I don’t know why, if I’m being honest....but he’s the first person to want to.” Cyrus explains. Buffy smiles.

“Talk to Andi. Just explain the situation to her, and I’m sure she’ll understand.” Buffy reassures Cyrus, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Cyrus smiles gratefully at her.  
-  
“You’re bailing on Mount Rushmore? Are you kidding me?” Andi exclaims rather loudly. Cyrus frowns, looking at Buffy for help. 

Buffy walks up to Andi, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Andi...before you freak out, just let Cyrus explain.” Buffy pleads. Andi glares at Buffy, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to look at Cyrus.

She nods at him to explain.

Cyrus grabs the straps on his backpack, letting out a sigh.

“Andi...You KNOW I never bail out on any group related things. I wasn’t planning on bailing out, but someone asked me to wear a matching costume with them...and I want to.” Cyrus explains. Andi rolls her eyes.

“And who asked you? Since they’re apparently more important than us.” Andi says. Cyrus rolls his eyes.

“TJ asked me. And that’s not fair...I put you guys before anyone else...I always have. Shouldn’t I be allowed to put myself first for ONCE?” Cyrus snaps. Andi and Buffy look at Cyrus with wide eyes.

“Cyrus...I-“ Andi tries to talk, but Cyrus holds up a hand.

“Andi, don’t. I’ll just tell TJ I can’t do it with him. Once again...I’m putting my feelings aside for everyone else. And you know what? After awhile...it gets exhausting.” Cyrus snaps, turning to walk out of the art room, slamming the door behind him.

Buffy frowns, turning to look at Andi.

“Andi...he’s right. That wasn’t fair of you to say.” Buffy sighs. Andi groans, putting her face into her hands.

“I know...I didn’t mean it. I just...I was upset about Bex and Bowie, and I took it out on Cyrus.” Andi explains.

Buffy furrows her eyebrows together.

“What happened with Bex and Bowie? Is everything okay?” Buffy questions. Andi shrugs, sitting down on one of the stools.

“I’m not sure...but that’s unimportant now. I feel like an idiot for treating Cyrus like that. Sometimes...I don’t realize just how much he keeps inside to deal with our problems...” Andi confesses.

Buffy nods in agreement, “I know. You should tell Cyrus to do the costume with TJ.” She suggests. Andi nods.

“You know...I never really saw TJ as the costume wearing type. Only as the one to bully someone wearing one.” Andi admits. Buffy laughs.

“That’s what I said, but you know what I realized? I think he’s doing it for Cyrus...” Buffy explains. Andi raises an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” She questions. Buffy shrugs, sitting on the stool next to Andi and turning to face her.

“Have you noticed how nice TJ is to Cyrus? He’s like...REALLY nice to him.” Buffy says. Andi lets out a soft laugh.

“Huh...I have noticed that.” Andi agrees. Buffy and Andi give each other a knowing look.  
-  
Cyrus turns the corner to the main hallway, eyes searching for TJ. He finally spots him at his locker. Cyrus frowns.

He really wanted to participate in costume day with TJ. I mean...TJ Kippen wanted to wear a costume with him. And although he had no idea why TJ would ever want to do that, he was thrilled at the prospect. And now...once again he had to push aside his feelings to appease his friends, who once again selfishly made the situation about them.

Cyrus takes a deep breath, slowly making his way over to TJ’s locker. When he approaches him, Cyrus leans against the locker next to his.

Cyrus clears his throat to grab TJ’s attention. TJ turns to look at Cyrus, grinning at him.

“Cyrus...What’s up?” TJ asks, closing his locker and turning to face him. Cyrus offers him a small smile.

“We need to talk...” Cyrus says. TJ furrows his eyebrows together.

“Is...everything okay?” He asks, concern laced through his voice. Cyrus nods.

“Yeah...it’s just about costume day tomorrow.” Cyrus explains. TJ raises an eyebrow.

“Oh...okay. What’s up?” TJ questions, crossing his arms over his chest. Cyrus fidgets his fingers nervously.

“Um...” Cyrus starts, pausing, “I have to tell you something...and I hope you won’t be mad at me.” He says. TJ shakes his head.

“Cyrus...I could never be mad at you. What’s wrong?” TJ asks. Cyrus sighs.

“When you asked me what my plans were for costume day...I failed to mention I already promised Andi and Buffy that we’d do a costume together. In my defense...I did forget. But...I can’t ditch them...I’m sorry.” Cyrus explains, looking down at the floor.

TJ frowns at Cyrus’ words, eyes filling with disappointment. He decides not to show Cyrus how upset he is, instead forcing a smile.

“Hey, it’s okay. I understand. They’re your friends...you should do it with them.” TJ reassures him. Cyrus looks up to meet his eyes.

“TJ...I really did want to match with you. I hope you know that.” Cyrus admits. TJ nods.

“I know...it’s okay. Anyway...I should probably get to math class. I’ll see you tomorrow.” TJ bids him farewell, walking past Cyrus to make his way to class.

Cyrus frowns, turning to walk in the opposite direction.

He couldn’t be more disappointed.  
-  
TJ makes his way out of the locker room, throwing his gym back over his shoulder and making his way towards the exit of the school.

He’s looking down at his phone, suddenly walking into someone and dropping it to the floor. TJ groans, reaching down to pick it up.

“Sorry...I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking.” A voice apologized. TJ stood up, coming face-to-face with a girl he didn’t quite recognize. TJ shrugged.

“It’s cool. I was also distracted by my phone.” TJ laughs. Kira smiles.

“Ah, yes...Technology...it’s going to be our downfall. Wait...you’re the captain of the basketball team, right?” Kira questions, gesturing with her hand. TJ nods.

“That’s me. I’m TJ.” He responds with a friendly smile. Kira nods, smiling.

“The infamous TJ Kippen. So we finally meet. I’m Kira.” She responds. TJ raises an eyebrow.

“Kira...you’re the Kira who didn’t want to join Buffy’s basketball team?” TJ questions. Kira nods.

“That’s me. So, could I ask you what’s wrong?” Kira questions. TJ furrows his eyebrows together.

“Um, excuse me?” TJ asks, confused by the question. Kira laughs.

“I could sense something was wrong just from looking at you. Normally...you’re with that one kid...I don’t know his name. And you usually look really happy. But...you look not-so-happy right now...and I don’t see him anywhere.” Kira explains. TJ laughs.

“His name is Cyrus. And, I’m not exactly the happiest right now...but I won’t bore you with my drama.” TJ says. Kira rolls her eyes, leaning against a nearby locker and folding her arms over her chest.

“Nonsense. Spill.” Kira encourages him. TJ sighs, walking over to lean his back against a locker.

“Tomorrow is Jefferson’s annual costume day. I was HOPING to wear matching costumes with Cyrus...but he already had prior commitments.” TJ explains, frowning.

Kira narrows her eyes, nodding in understanding.

“You DO know that normally couples wear matching costumes...correct?” Kira asks. TJ shrugs.

“Not ONLY couples...friends can wear them, too.” TJ counters. Kira laughs.

“Valid point. However, I don’t think that’s what is going on here.” Kira suggest, smirking. TJ rolls his eyes.

“I barely know you...I’d rather not discuss this with a complete stranger.” TJ groans, putting his head into his hands. 

Kira laughs, “Okay...we can discuss something else. Are you still planning on doing costume day?” She questions, pacing in front of TJ.

TJ shakes his head.

“Probably not. I really only wanted to do it because it’s something Cyrus likes to do.” TJ admits, looking at the ground.

Kira gives TJ a knowing look, nodding her head.

“Maybe we can do a costume together. You know...as two fellow basketball players.” Kira suggests. TJ raises an eyebrow.

“May I bring back the point that we barely know each other?” TJ says, an amused smile on his face. Kira shrugs.

“So? I say we’d make pretty good friends.” Kira smirks. TJ smiles, shrugging.

“Okay...why not.” TJ says. Kira smiles, clapping her hands together.

“Great. I have the PERFECT idea for our costume.” Kira says. TJ nods, falling into step with her as they make their way out of the school, discussing their costume for the following day.  
-  
Cyrus is laying on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He frowns, still disappointed at having to reject TJ’s offer to match costumes. 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rings. He grabs it from beside him, turning it over to see a Facetime call from Andi and Buffy.

He sighs, pressing the accept button and holding his phone out in front of him. The call connects, showing Andi and Buffy sitting together in Andi shack.

“Cyrus! Thank God you answered.” Andi sighs. Cyrus shrugs.

“What’s up?” He asks. Andi and Buffy share a look. Buffy nods at Andi, who turns to look back at Cyrus.

“Cy...I’m really sorry about earlier. I want you to know I didn’t mean what I said. I have a lot going on...and took it out on you. I’m sorry.” Andi apologizes, frowning. Cyrus smiles softly.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry, too. About everything I said.” Cyrus whispers. Buffy shakes her head.

“Cyrus...you don’t need to apologize...you were right.” Buffy admits. Andi nods.

“You were completely right. We spend so much time focused on our own problems, that we don’t realize just how much you keep inside in order to help us.” Andi explains. Buffy nods.

“We want you to know that we appreciate everything you do for us, Cy. And that we care so much about how you feel.” Buffy adds. 

Cyrus eyes fill with tears, a smile forming on his face.

“I think I needed to hear that. Thank you guys.” Cyrus says. Andi and Buffy smile.

“We also wanted to tell you...that it’s okay if you want to do costume day with TJ tomorrow.” Andi says. Cyrus’ eyes widen.

“Wait...seriously? You guys don’t mind?” Cyrus exclaims. The pair shake their heads, offering him reassuring smiles.

“Of course not. If it makes you happy, then we are happy.” Buffy explains, giving Andi a knowing look.

Cyrus smiles gratefully at them, it eventually fading away when he realizes that he already cancelled his plans with TJ.

“I don’t think I can match with TJ anymore...” Cyrus sighs. Andi and Buffy furrow their eyebrows together.

“Why not?” Andi questions. Cyrus frowns.

“I already told him I wasn’t able to...” Cyrus admits. Andi gives him an apologetic look.

“Cy...I’m sorry. Just talk to him and tell him that the plans changed. I guarantee he’ll be all for it again.” Buffy reassures him. Cyrus nods.

“Okay. Well...i’m going to get some sleep. Today has been a rollercoaster of emotions...and you know that tires me out.” Cyrus says. Buffy and Andi laugh.

“Oh we know. We’ll see you tomorrow! Love you, Cy!” Andi says, waving. Cyrus smiles, waving back before ending the call, tossing his phone aside.

Cyrus smiles, letting out a sigh of relief. Before he knows it, he is drifting off to sleep...completely forgetting to text TJ about the change of plans.  
——————  
NEXT DAY:

Cyrus wakes up the next morning, excitedly jumping out of bed to get ready for the day. It was finally here...Jefferson’s annual Costume Day. And the best part...he gets to match with TJ! 

Cyrus gets changed from his pajamas into his all white outfit, fixing his appearance in the mirror.

TJ and him decided on the most average of couples costumes, salt and pepper. Cyrus wouldn’t deny the fact that he’d DREAMED of wearing this exact costume with his future boyfriend.

TJ wasn’t his boyfriend(yet...much to Cyrus’ disappointment)...but it would do for now.

Cyrus smooths out his outfit, running a hand through his hair. He grins, jumping up and down excitedly before making his way outside.  
-  
When Cyrus arrives at school, he immediately goes off in search of TJ. He knows TJ will be completely thrilled that they’re able to wear their matching costumes.

He makes his way into the hallway, which is completely overflowing with kids in all kinds of abstract and crazy costumes. Cyrus scans the area for any sign of TJ, smiling when he catches a glimpse of him. He excitedly makes his way towards him, pushing through the crowd of kids.

Cyrus finally gets through the crowd, freezing in his spot as he takes in the scene in front of him.

He scans over TJ’s outfit, taking notice that he isn’t wearing their costume...instead wearing a shirt with the word “dribble” written on it in sharpie. However, Cyrus’ heart sinks when he notices Kira, who he recognizes as one of Buffy’s basketball recruits, wearing an identical shirt.

Kira says something to TJ, earning a laugh from TJ.

Cyrus frowns, feeling his eyes start to burn with unshed tears. He slowly backs away, eyes not moving from TJ.

Finally, Cyrus can’t take it anymore, a tear falling down his cheek as he pushes his way back through the crowd, making his way out of the school.  
-  
Cyrus quickly exits the school, rubbing at his eyes to try and get rid of the tears.

“Cyrus! Woah...what’s wrong?!” Buffy says, voice laced with concern as she quickly walks over to Cyrus. Andi, Jonah, and Amber follow suit, all sporting equally concerned looks. 

“Hey...I thought you were excited for costume day! Did something happen?” Andi questions, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Cyrus finds the strength to look up at his friends. If he weren’t so upset...he’d laugh at how utterly ridiculous they looked portraying Mount Rushmore. Instead, Cyrus lets out a shaky breath.

“I guess TJ didn’t want to match with me after all...” Cyrus sighs, looking at the ground. The group look at each other with confused looks.

“What do you mean?” Buffy asks.

“I walked into school, only to find TJ wearing a matching costume with Kira. I knew that I was stupid for thinking...” Cyrus’ voice fades off.

Buffy furrows her eyebrows together, “Kira? Do you mean BASKETBALL player Kira? The one who refused to join my team?” She questions. Cyrus nods.

“TJ doesn’t even know Kira! Why the heck would he match costumes with her?” Buffy exclaims. Cyrus shrugs.

“I don’t know. I’m, uh...I’m going to pass on the rest of school. I’ll see you guys later...” Cyrus whispers, turning and walking quickly down the pavement.

The group look at each other with concerned-yet-knowing looks. 

“We should probably get inside. He just needs some time.” Jonah says. The group all nod in agreement, making their way into school.  
-  
Buffy makes her way to her locker, entering her combination and opening it, collecting her books for the day. She hears footsteps approaching, turning to see TJ making his way over to her.

“Buffy, hey! Have you seen Cyrus? I’ve been looking for him.” TJ questions. Buffy rolls her eyes, continuing to sort her books.

“He’s not at school.” Buffy informs him. TJ furrows his eyebrows together.

“What do you mean he’s not here? Is everything okay?” TJ questions. Buffy closes her locker, turning to look at him.

“Not that you care at all, but he’s not okay.” Buffy snaps, crossing her arms over her chest. TJ flinches.

“What is that supposed to mean? I do care about Cyrus.” TJ says defensively. Buffy shakes her head.

“Apparently not as much as you want to lead on.” Buffy says.

TJ sighs, “Where is he?” he asks again. Buffy sighs.

“He left school, TJ.” Buffy says. TJ frowns.

“What...why?” TJ asks, concern laced in his voice. 

“TJ...Do you know how happy Cyrus was about you asking him to wear matching costumes? He was SO excited. He’s never, ever bailed on a group outing before...so we knew he was excited. And THIS is how you act? TJ...you’re wearing matching costumes with KIRA.” Buffy snaps. TJ’s face morphs into a mix of guilt and confusion.

“Cyrus told me that he couldn’t bail on the group! I thought you guys were still doing it together...” TJ explains. Buffy shakes her head.

“TJ...we told him that it was okay if he wanted to match with you...I’m guessing he didn’t tell you, did he?” Buffy asks. 

TJ shakes his head. Buffy frowns.

“Well...this was a big case of miscommunication...but you’re still an idiot for deciding to match with Kira. Cyrus was so devastated.” Buffy sighs.

TJ frowns, looking at the ground.

“The last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt Cyrus, Buffy.” TJ whispers. Buffy nods.

“I know, TJ. So fix it.” Buffy snaps, turning to walk in the opposite direction. TJ shakes himself from his thoughts, digging through his backpack to pull out a black shirt with a white letter ‘P’ in the center.

He runs in the direction of the locker rooms, quickly changing into the shirt. When he makes his way back into the hallway, Kira looks at him with a confused look.

“What happened to your shirt?” She asks. TJ sighs.

“I’m sorry...but I have to go find Cyrus.” TJ says apologetically, running off in the direction of the school exit.

When he gets outside, he pulls out his phone and dials Cyrus’ number, anxiously pacing. He grows concerned when his calls go to voicemail. He thinks, finally having an idea of where Cyrus could be. 

He heads in the direction of the park.  
-  
When TJ arrives at the park, he immediately spots Cyrus on his swing. He frowns, taking in how Cyrus’ head is in his hands...showing that he is clearly upset.

TJ cautiously makes his way over to the swing-set. He decides to keep some distance between them, leaning against one of the posts.

“Cyrus?” TJ questions softly, making Cyrus jump. Cyrus looks up at TJ, frowning. TJ feels his heart sink, taking in Cyrus’ distraught appearance. 

“TJ...what are you doing here?” Cyrus questions in a small voice. TJ sighs.

“I’m here to make sure you’re okay.” TJ says. Cyrus laughs.

“Well I’m perfectly fine, so you can get back to school.” Cyrus says, offering a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

TJ shakes his head, sitting on the swing next to Cyrus.

“TJ...shouldn’t you be at school? You’re going to miss the rest of costume day.” Cyrus says. TJ shrugs.

“If you aren’t there...then I don’t want to be there.” TJ admits. Cyrus glances over at him...taking in the fact that he was now wearing the pepper t-shirt.

“But...you were so excited for costume day. Don’t let me make you miss out on it.” Cyrus explains. TJ looks over at Cyrus with a shocked look.

“Seriously, Cyrus?” TJ questions, earning a confused look from Cyrus. TJ stands up, walking to stand in front of Cyrus.

“The only reason I wanted to participate in costume day was because of you. Because it’s something YOU love to do. I was excited for it because I got to spend it with YOU. How could you not see that?” TJ confesses. Cyrus’ eyes widen.

“It didn’t seem like that earlier...” Cyrus counters. TJ raises an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” TJ asks. Cyrus groans.

“You literally wore matching costumes with Kira! Badass, Basketball playing Kira. I mean...I couldn’t even begin to compare to her.” Cyrus admits. TJ’s eyes widen. 

“Cyrus...stand up.” TJ says. Cyrus stands up from his swing, slowly looking up to meet TJ’s eyes.

“You...completely underestimate yourself, Cyrus. The whole reason I wanted to do this today was because of getting to do it with you. I may have settled for Kira...but my intentions were only with you.” TJ confesses. Cyrus’ eyes widen.

“Really?” Cyrus questions. TJ nods, smiling softly at him.

“Really. I hope you know that there’s no one I’d rather spend time with more.” TJ confirms. Cyrus looks down at the ground, smiling.

“You...you’re wearing your shirt now.” Cyrus says, earning a fond smile from TJ.

“Of course I am.” TJ says. 

Cyrus walks forward, wrapping his arms around TJ’s waist, resting his head on his chest. His heart starts beating rapidly in his chest.

TJ wraps his arms around Cyrus’ shoulders, resting his head on top of his.

“Thank you, so much TJ.” Cyrus whispers. TJ smiles, pulling him closer.

“There’s no need to thank me, Cyrus. I’d never let you down.”  
-


End file.
